Barbecue grills are often utilized in low lighting environments. However, in low lighting environments it is often difficult to adequately view the cooking surface of the grill and the food being cooked thereon. Therefore, various types of lights have been provided to illuminate the cooking surface of barbecue grills. Such illumination devices are generally grouped into one of two categories: (1) auxiliary lights removably fastened to the grill structure; and, (2) various lights integral with components of the grill structure. However, the current state of prior devices for each of these types of lights have inherent drawbacks.
1. Auxiliary Lights Removably Fastened to the Grill Structure
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,640 discloses a grill lighting apparatus comprising a hollow conduit adapted to be mounted to a hollow frame member of a gas grill. A first end of the conduit may be mounted in a sliding-fit relationship within the frame member of the grill. The conduit extends upwardly and includes a second end positioned over the cooking grate of the grill. An illumination assembly is pivotally mounted to the second end of the conduit. Further, a flexible tube extends through the interior space of the conduit and is adapted to carry a combustible fuel, such as propane, from the fuel tank of the grill to the illumination assembly. The illumination assembly includes a mantle which is effective to provide a light when the fuel delivered thereto is ignited under controlled conditions. Having a flame exposed over the cooking area, and in the area of the user, however, may not be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,875 discloses a barbecue grill light comprising a housing, and a structure for mounting the housing to a side platform of a barbecue grill. An elongated flexible gooseneck shaft is connected to the housing at one end, and an assembly for illuminating the cooking area is affixed to an upper end of the elongated flexible gooseneck shaft. Such a device, however, requires a side platform on the barbecue grill. Further, if the light is positioned over the cooking surface it may become obtrusive to the user when attempting to close the lid of the barbecue grill.
2. Lights Integral with Components of the Grill Structure
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,169 discloses a barbecue grill lighting apparatus. The lighting apparatus of the '169 patent contains a cylindrical housing with a bulb located in the housing. The housing is arranged for fixed securement to the upper barbecue grill housing with a pair of flanged wall plates. The housing is positioned adjacent and below the handle of the upper barbecue grill housing. Further, the housing of this lighting apparatus includes a crank handle connected to a generator. When the crank handle is turned the generator, which is in operative communication with rechargeable batteries, effects selective illumination of the bulb in the housing. Since this device is directly below the handle, it may become obtrusive to the user when opening and closing the grill lid. Further, the generator crank is complicated for the user to operate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,623 discloses a retractable grill light mounted to an upper portion of the front of the lower grill housing and moveable between a first operable position and a second stored position. In the operable position the light is oriented to illuminate the cooking surface of the grill. In the stored position, the top surface of the light is substantially aligned with the cooking surface and the top surface of an auxiliary shelf attached to the grill. This lighting device, however, may not provide adequate lighting to foods placed on the rear of the cooking grate. Further, when the light is mounted in the operable position it is above the front of the cooking grate and may interfere with the user's ability to manipulate the food on the cooking grate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,843 discloses a lighting apparatus protruding from the grill housing adjacent a rear of the grill. The lighting apparatus includes a lighting enclosure having a mounting bracket secured within the grill pit of the grill housing and extending outwardly therefrom, and a substantially transparent front closure means for sufficient sealing a front of the lighting enclosure. A lighting means is positioned within the lighting enclosure for illuminating the grilling surface through the substantially transparent front closure means. Such an apparatus, however, is large and reduces the surface area of the cooking grid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,055 discloses a handle assembly mounted to a barbecue grill lid. The handle assembly includes an integral light positioned to shine upon the cooking surface of the barbecue grill when the barbecue lid is open. The integral barbecue handle/light assembly is preferably mounted by removal of the conventional handle from the barbecue grill lid, and attaching the integral barbecue handle/light and mounting hardware in place of the conventional handle. The integral handle/light is shaped as a light-containing tube having a clear outer housing, and an inner housing or mounting cradle. The inner housing is semi-circular in cross-sectional shape and runs substantially the length of the outer tube. Such a device is difficult to assemble because it requires disassembly of the conventional grill handle prior to the assembly of the grill light. Further, such a device is expensive.
Accordingly, a simple and inexpensive lighting apparatus for barbecue grills in accordance with the present invention provides an apparatus which eliminates the drawbacks of prior illumination devices.